


Her story

by EnderWoman



Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Family Issues, Gen, I Tried, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, Mind Control, Two Minds One Body
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-16
Updated: 2019-09-16
Packaged: 2020-10-19 16:56:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 97
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20660585
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EnderWoman/pseuds/EnderWoman
Summary: Loki want to rule over earth, and she want to stop him.She never thought he would bring the other back.She never thought he'd do this to her.Afterall, she's Ender, and she used to be the most powerful being in the multiverse.





	Her story

**Author's Note:**

> This is supposed to be the beginning of something, except it's pure improvisation.
> 
> I'm just testing it.
> 
> Hope it's good enough...
> 
> _________________________________

"I said... KNEEL!"

That's where she made the mistake to interfere.

"Loki"

The god sighed as he heared the voice."I knew you'd come."

"Stop all of this and leave midgard alone"

Loki turned around and looked straight into the women's terrifying purple eyes.

"I need to stop ? They are destroying themselves for freedom. They need to be ruled !"

"How are you supposed to know what they need ?"

"That's enough" He took a step foward and put the scepter on her heart.

"Goodbye Ender"

Ender's eyes turned entirely black, but her iris stayed purple.

"And hello,"

"Darkia"


End file.
